Embodiments of the invention relate in general to the field of devices for high density connections.
A limiting factor to dense computer systems or integrated systems is the density of connections between components, especially between baseboards and daughterboards. For instance, peripheral component interface express (PCIe) is a connector standard developed for connecting extension cards (e.g. graphical cards) with a motherboard, and this connector standard has lower I/O pin count and smaller physical footprint compared to older standards. The most common practice involves connectors that rely on a single edge of contact design: the daughterboard has an angle of ninety degrees about the baseboard when inserted with the connector. For instance, PCIe, peripheral component interface (PCI), and double data rate (DDR) modules rely on this design.
However, the decrease of the physical foot print of the connector on the baseboard implies a smaller contact area between the baseboard and the daughterboard. This involves connectors having higher densities and expensive multilayer printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are combined with complex PCB design techniques to be able to route signals to these high density connectors.